And Drink To Me Yet
by Ara E R Took
Summary: After years of seperation, Aragorn calls the remaining companions together again. Does evil lurk yet? And in whose once-pure heart does it lie? Complete
1. The Calling

And Drink To Me Yet By Ara E R Took  
  
Chapter 1 - The Calling  
  
Pippin gazed boredly out the window. Of course, nothing was happening. Nothing ever would. He sighed. This wasn't the life for him.  
  
He looked over at the mantelpiece. On it lay his sword of old, from the days of the Fellowship. Its handle was worn, and there was a patch on the faded scabbard. There were fond memories behind that sword. He glanced around. No one in sight. With stealthy step, he crossed to the mantle. He gently lifted down the sword, and drew it out. The metal still shone bright and clear, a true Elvish blade. Smiling, he gripped it with a firmer hand. He whirled around, parrying an imaginary enemy. With a laugh and a battle cry, he began leaping about the room, battling orcs and saving his companions time and time again.  
  
Then a hand caught him on the shoulder. He froze, and with a gulp looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh! It's just you, Merry! Thank goodness! I thought I was in troub-"  
  
He faltered, unable to complete his sentence. Merry was gazing sternly at him. He looked pointedly at Pippin's sword. With a blush, Pippin hurriedly put it away. Then he rounded again to face his old friend.  
  
"Merry, what's gotten int-"  
  
"I told you not to call me that anymore!" Merry's eyes flashed. Pippin shrank back a little, amazed at his friend's icy voice. "My name is Meriadoc. Not Merry."  
  
"Oh." Pippin muttered, confused. He sat down at his little writing desk, eyes still fixed on Merry. "Well, what can I do you for, Meriadoc?"  
  
"I," Merry said loftily, "have been sent to find you by the Lord and King Elessar of Gondor and his Lady Queen Arwen. They are recalling the Fellowship for a gathering at Gondor. Shall I have the pleasure of informing them that you will attend?"  
  
Pippin pretended to check his calendar, leafing through the thick book before him. Out of the corner of his eye he was studying Merry. Meriadoc Brandybuck was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes restlessly roaming about the room. 'He misses the adventure too,' Pippin thought, 'He just doesn't want to show it.' He nodded and looked up at his friend.  
  
"I have no urgent appointments for a few months. But tell me," he asked earnestly, leaning over his book to catch Merry's eye better, "Why does 'Elessar' want to see us?"  
  
For just a moment, Merry frowned. His eyes cleared up a bit as he scratched his head and said, "I don't know, Pippin." But then his frown changed back into a scowl as he said, "But it is not our duty or station, Peregin, to question the will of the King."  
  
Pippin stifled a disappointed sigh as Merry's eyes clouded over again and he resumed his uppity air. He was worried about Merry. Ever since he had become Aragorn's councilor in the Shire, Merry had been acting odd. He held himself differently and spoke differently. But the greatest change of all was his eyes. They had become haughty and, Pippin noticed now, a little clouded. Pippin closed his book and stood, holding out a hand for Merry to shake.  
  
Merry looked coldly down on the hand. Meekly, Pippin drew it back. "When..." he stammered under Merry's scornful glare, "When will we be leaving?"  
  
"Now." Pippin started. He hadn't expected that.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Pack your things and be outside in 10 minutes. I'll have a servant bring your horse around."  
  
"Um, Merr-, I mean, Meriadoc?"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I haven't got any servants."  
  
Merry's eyebrow shot up as Pippin cast his eyes down at the floor. He didn't have any servants. He didn't need any servants. He could manage just fine by himself. But the look in Merry's eyes was beyond pity or scorn. It was reproach.  
  
"I'll send one of mine." Merry said in the same icy voice he had used before. Pippin nodded, hardly daring to say he could get it himself. Merry swept from the room muttering. Pippin remained seated, head in his hands. He stayed that way for a minute, contemplating. Then he arose, opening another door and entering his bedroom. He quickly threw some clothing into a bag, taking care to bring his best suit, just in case. He returned to the other room. Pausing, he looked again toward the mantle piece. He glanced about him again, no one there. With a bit of a smile, he took down his sword again. Just in case.  
  
((hi!*waves* I got this story idea from a friend, and she did some of the chapters, so if it sounds farmilier... that's because it is. ooer... anyway! What will happen next? What's wrong with Merry? Will Pippin need his sword? Can they get the Fellowship back together? And what the bloody hell does Aragorn want with them anyway? Almost all... well, SOME of these questions will be answered in Chapter 2!!! BUT, because I'm an evil whatsit, I will only post it if I get REVIEWS! *laughs madly.* so, if you want to find out what happens next, please R&R! Criticism welcomed. But before you go on a criticism spree, i'd like to defend this story on a few points, which will be spaced acording to the time at which they become relevant in this story. *Clears throat* 1) the fact that Pippin outranks Merry. do you think Merry cares??? he's EVIL I tell you, EVIL!!! well, ok, maybe just brainwashed, but STILL!! 2)that Sam and Pippin were counselors too. Sam and Pippin stopped going because Aragorn was so mean! Anyway, more defenses and chapters soon!!)) 


	2. Into The Mirkwood

And Drink to Me Yet  
  
Chapter 2 - Into the Mirkwood  
  
"Sam won't come on account of Rosie being ill, Frodo and Gandalf sailed over the sea, and Boromir's dead. That leaves us, Legolas, Gimli, and King Elessar."  
  
Pippin nodded as he and Merry rode along. "So, where are we going first?"  
  
"Gimli's moved into the Mirkwood," Merry informed him, "We've only to stop there, then ride on to Gondor."  
  
Pippin gulped. "How long before we reach the Mirkwood?"  
  
Merry's eyes flashed. "Days. Far too many days."  
  
Pippin nodded again, looking away. He had hidden his sword under his traveling cloak so Merry wouldn't see it. He now fought the urge to draw it out and watch the sunlight gleam on it. Riding for days with Merry? In the past, it would have been a dream come true. But it wasn't the past. He hoped the days passed by quickly.  
  
The next week passed, if not quickly, in silence. The two hobbits only spoke at meal times, commenting on their progress or asking for the salt. Other than that, all was peaceful and quiet. Pippin spent the time watching Merry. The closer they drew to the Wood, the more agitated Merry grew. His features changed visibly from day to day, turning from a scowl to a grimace to a look beyond Pippin's comprehension. Nonetheless, he heaved a deep sigh of relief as they passed at last into the cool shade of the Mirkwood.  
  
They were greeted by the Elves, who sang and laughed as they led the halflings deeper into the Wood. Pippin felt his heart lift as he joined their revelry. But Merry, he observed, seemed to shrink back. His clouded eyes were darting about, glaring suspiciously at the Elves around him. Pippin frowned for a moment. In the days that were now legend, he and Merry had lived among Elves, laughed and drunk with them, learning their languages and singing the nights away. Now Merry seemed to fear and hate these fair beings that were his friends. But Pippin didn't think on it for long. He was enjoying himself too much. He'd think about it later.  
  
A short journey found them in a woodland courtyard, full of peoples of every sort. Bright fires roared, as did voices and music. Mugs of beer found their way to Merry and Pippin's hands. Pippin emptied his glass with a swig to great cheering, while Merry coldly pushed his own mug away. From the midst of all the tumult, a low, familiar voice rang out.  
  
"Meriadoc? Peregrin? Is that you?"  
  
Gimli forged his way through the throngs toward the two dismounting friends. With a swoop of his thick arms he had both hobbits in a headlock. Merry seemed stifled, unsure of how to get out of the situation. Pippin would have laughed but for his great respect of Merry. And the shortness of air to his lungs.  
  
The dwarf finally let them go. He led them through the others as they gasped, gulping in the fresh air and coughing as they inhaled smoke. Pippin recovered first, being more accustomed to the pub-like atmosphere. They soon crossed this courtyard, entering a small side door. Gimli guided them through massive hallways that grew progressively quieter. They reached the end of one and entered a large silver door. All was still and silent. Then a tinkling laugh fell through the air. Pippin felt a small smile creep onto this lips. It was a beautiful sound.  
  
Merry coughed indignantly. The laughter stopped, and there was a movement at the window. Legolas appeared at it, face lit up with a radiant smile.  
  
"Gimli! What news?" Then he saw the halflings. "Meriadoc! Pippin! You're here! You're back!"  
  
He rushed forward and embraced them. Merry looked unable to breathe. Pippin heard another noise at the window. He turned toward it and gasped.  
  
A beautiful young Elf stood there, framed by the dying sunlight. She appeared to be about 15 years of age, though Pippin had come to mistrust the apparent ages of the immortal Fair Folk. Her hair was a long sheet of spun gold, and her eyes the palest blue of the early morn. She looked, quite plainly speaking, like Legolas, only younger and with a more mischievous twinkle in her eye. She was gazing on the new comers with a warm smile, waiting patiently for Legolas to finish his greetings.  
  
He turned and beheld her. With a gesture and a nod, he called her forth to his side. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she observed the guests. Pippin saw quite clearly that his eyes were full of love and devotion for this young friend.  
  
"Meriadoc, Peregrin," he continued with yet another bright smile, "Allow me to introduce my daughter, Agarwaenloth Darkwind."  
  
"Please," the girl said graciously, "Call me Waen."  
  
"Aew, this is Meriadoc Bradybuck and Peregrin Took." Waen held her hand out to each hobbit in turn, eyes lighting up as she heard the names.  
  
"Ah! The halflings from the old tales!" she muttered, face glowing with joy. Now that he got a better look at her, Pippin realized that she also reminded him a bit of Galadriel. Her hand was long and cool in his, her eyes sharp and inquisitive. Legolas gently took her shoulder, whispering in her ear,  
  
"Celo, aew. We wish to speak alone."  
  
Waen started to protest, but a look from her father silenced her. She glided silently from the room, closing the door behind her. Legolas sighed as she did, gazing at the spot where she had stood last. Pippin remarked quietly, "She seems quite lovely."  
  
"She has sustained me since my return..." Legolas replied sadly. Gimli gently patted his arm. With a look of pain, Legolas finished his thought. "She looks just like her mother."  
  
Choking back a sob, the fair Elf crossed once again to the window. He sprang lightly onto the sill and gazed out into his Wood as he tried to regain composure. Gimli signaled his small friends he would explain later. Pippin nodded. He knew what it was like to ache, to long, to hurt. Merry stood chewing his lip, considering the events. Then a black light came to his eyes as he took a step toward the window.  
  
Legolas turned 'round to look at his three friends. He managed a weak smile as he said, "Well, it has been a long time since the Took and Bradybuck showed their faces in the Realm of Mirkwood. Why come you know, dear friends?"  
  
"Elessar has sent me," Merry said smoothly, "He wishes to congregate the Fellowship at Gondor."  
  
"What? How excellent!" Gimli exclaimed. "Legolas and I were just considering it. We really should get together again... only, what of the Ringbearers and Boromir? And where is that Gamgee pup?"  
  
"Sam couldn't make it." Pippin piped up, in an effort to be helpful. No one seemed to notice.  
  
"Sam couldn't make it, his wife is ill," Merry said. Legolas twinged at the statement while Merry continued, "Boromir is dead, Frodo and Gandalf are gone. We four and Elessar are all that remain."  
  
The others were silent as memories swelled up inside them all, even Merry. As Pippin held back his tears, he glimpsed Merry and Gimli each secretly wipe some away. Legolas broke the silence as he said, "A change of scenery will do us all good. To Gondor, then. I'll call Waen and let her know."  
  
"Now wait just a moment," Merry interjected. Pippin thought he saw a crafty smile flash across Merry's face, but he couldn't be sure. "Elessar wanted the Fellowship, and the Fellowship alone. I can't allow you to bring your daughter with us."  
  
Legolas' eyes flashed. "What? Then I won't go!"  
  
Gimli grunted. "If he doesn't go, I don't go!"  
  
Pippin glanced at Merry. This was a problem. What would Aragorn say or do if only two of the 6 remaining companions showed up? He shuddered to think. The last time he had seen the High King in a rage, an entire room in Gondor's palace had been destroyed and Pippin himself had only just managed to escape with a broken wrist and sprained ankle. And Merry had been worse. Much worse.  
  
((What is Merry thinking? Is Aragorn abusive or what? Who is Legolas' mysterious daughter? Is her mother dead? Is Legolas single? [drooool, Greenleaf fans, droooool, I say!] And what about the questions from chapter 1? GAH! *Hurries to write more* so, hope I get chap 3 up soon! Until then, please R&R! I want CRITICISM!!! Wait, what am I saying? They're going to tear this pathetic story to SHREADS!! aaaaaaa!!)) 


	3. A Heart that was Broken

And Drink To Me Yet  
  
Chapter 3 - A Heart that was Broken  
  
The next morning, Pippin yawned as he trotted out of the woodland realm, his pony swaying gently beneath him. Before him, full of his own importance, rode Merry, in a hurry to be off again at once. He could hear Legolas talking with Gimli as the two brought up the rear behind him. Riding happily beside him was Waen, who kept glancing over her shoulder at the disappearing forest she called her home.  
  
He took a stab at conversation. "You carry a sword. I don't think that you'll need it ." Here Pippin discreetly adjusted his own under his cloak. He hoped neither of their swords would be needed. Waen blushed and bowed her head, tightening the strap about her shoulder. It bore upon it a sword and dagger, as well as a bow and some arrows.  
  
"I don't want to forget what I have been taught. If father leaves or passes beyond our reach, I will be the leader of my people. It will be my duty to protect them in times of war and teach them in times of peace. And it cannot hurt to be prepared," she noted with a small grin. Pippin readjusted his sword again so it could no longer be seen. Waen once again glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, m'lady?" he asked her as she turned forward again with a sigh. She started at his voice, then smiled charmingly. She really did look like Legolas, very fair and slender.  
  
"This shall be the first time I have ever left my home," Waen explained, "Father doesn't care for adventures much anymore. He kept me within those halls my whole life. Now... now I don't know what to expect."  
  
Pippin nodded as he turned away. He thought back to the night before. After Merry's artful negotiations with Legolas, the hobbits and Gimli had gone to sup and leave the Elf to reflect. It was then Gimli had related the story of Legolas' crushed love to them, and the birth of his fair child.  
  
Before leaving for Rivendell, Legolas had bid his love farewell. He had expected to return within a month or so. When he joined the Fellowship, he was unable to send a message to his father. Instead he sent a ring, a lovely silver ring that had belonged to the royal family for years. It was meant to be a sign of his safety. It was taken to be a sign of some accident.  
  
It was the same day the ring arrived that it was discovered his love was growing round with child. She wept that her dearest would not ever see his child, and was on the verge of throwing herself into the Sea. The hand of fate intervened; she became too weak for childbearing and illness to move, much less take her own life. The child was born, and news was received from Rivendell of the Fellowship. Joy abounded, and the Merry Folk laughed again, singing praise for the father and joy for the child.  
  
But fate can be a cruel one, and indeed end joy so newly sprung. In despair before her child's birth, the mother had pledged to sail across the Sea when the Three departed for the Grey Havens. When Legolas returned, he was given his child and told that his wife was gone. Unable to bear bidding him farewell, she had left for the Golden Wood before his return, to join the party of Lady Galadriel before the Passage. Embittered with grief, Legolas had mourned the loss for years. But as his child grew before his eyes, he saw day by day her mother appear and blossom eternal within her. It was this child and his stout Dwarf friend that sustained him, keeping him from fading or crossing into the West.  
  
Pippin glanced now at Waen as they rode on in silence. She looked far too serious for one her age, and was far too pale from being raised indoors. He watched as she bit her lip and twisted a ring on her finger. It was a thin silver ring bearing the royal crest, all she had left of her mother.  
  
They rode on for days, passing along roads they had once known like old friends. Pippin soon befriended Waen, telling her stories of his youth, pointing out familiar nooks and crannies from the tales that were now legends. She was very bright, and drank in all he said to her. They would joke and laugh, making up little stories that made even Merry smile faintly at times. The sun did her good, Pippin noted, as did the fresh air. It did them all good, excepting Merry.  
  
Merry remained cold to them, a bit of frost on the warm summer days. His eyes flashed and his voice chilled, worsening as they drew nearer to their goal. Pippin had never gotten to know the infamous Grima, but he imagined that if he had, Merry would remind him of the sniveling traitor. It seemed at times that he even grew toward the attitude of Gollum. Pippin tried to shrug these thoughts away, to cast aside his friend's cold look and ignore his own growing sense of dread. At least he was not alone, for one night as he was gazing up at the stars, he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
It was Waen. She had left the warmth of the fire to sit with Pippin on the grassy hillock he was lying on. With a small smile, she handed him a warmer cloak. "The night is chill, Master Hobbit. Put this on."  
  
"As m'lady bids," he replied as a thank you, pulling it on against the whispering breeze. Waen sat beside him on the grass, eyes fixed on the stars her people loved and called by name. They sat for a moment in silent awe of the summer sky's beauty. Waen's soft voice broke the stillness, singing a short little tune Pippin himself had written and taught her.  
"I've often sat alone at night  
And drunk from the cup of sorrow  
But nothing now can make me sad  
For I'll be with old friends tomorrow  
Here's to the friendships  
That once we had  
With age they only grow better  
They'll never go bad  
Come drink with me  
From the love we share  
If we trust one another  
We'll make it there  
Just think of me  
And you'll never be alone  
And drink to me yet  
When I'm dead and gone."  
  
Pippin then moved his eyes from the heavens to his friend, asking, "What's wrong, Waen?"  
  
She looked down at her feet, then back up at the skies. "You often tell me stories, stories I delight in hearing. You, father, everyone in your tales are glad and joyful. Yet it seems not so among you now. Prey, what has befallen Master Meriadoc?"  
  
Now it was Pippin's turn to look at his feet and pause. "I don't know, Waen. I just don't know. But I'll tell you this. Whatever's wrong with him has some to do with Aragorn or someone in Gondor. And I plan to find out what and why. Don't worry, Waen," he added, gently taking her hand as she opened her mouth to speak, "I'll get him back. I swear it. You'll love him once you meet him, he's a good old chap..."  
  
His voice broke off as he thought of his childhood with Merry. He felt tears spring to his eyes as he remembered the times they would sit on a hillock and gaze up at the stars, just as he was doing now, trying to count them but always giving up after ninety three. The young Elf gently pressed his hand as he turned his head away.  
  
"I believe you." And she was gone, just as silently as she had come. Pippin remained, glad to be alone with his thoughts and memories.  
  
The season was beginning to turn when the band of travelers reached Gondor. The city rose before them, a glittering white smudge that grew into a small image and then into huge stone walls and spires. They crossed through the gate, Merry riding proudly ahead. Soon they reached the highest level, where they dismounted. Their horses were led away as Merry strode up to the porter at the castle door. He whisper something into the man's ear, and with a nod the porter opened the door.  
  
Pippin gasped as a man presently stepped out before them, voice ringing throughout the courtyard. "Meridaoc! You've returned. And look who with! Peregrin, Gimli, Legolas, and the girl! Far better than I could have expected."  
  
((*Gasps* Who is this strange man?? *Hopes no one guesses the obvious, and that everyone is still in suspense* and yay! An explaination for the funny title in that purdy lil' song o' mine! ok, time for more self-defense! 3)That Elves can't get sick. No, they can't. But Waen's mother was having a baby, so she got 'like' sick. This isn't making any sense. I'll shut up now. *Shuts up* More coming right up! Keep those reviews coming! I've got chaps 1 - 8 all written, and I will now hasten off to complete the story! Ta-ta!) 


	4. The Children of Elessar

And Drink To Me Yet  
  
Chapter 4 - The Children of Elessar  
  
Pippin gaped at the figure descending the stairs before him. It couldn't be... could it?  
  
The old king smiled. "Come, Peregrin, don't you recall your old friend?"  
  
"Ar- Aragorn?" Pippin stammered. Behind him, Legolas grabbed Gimli's shoulder, half to prevent the Dwarf from sliding off of the horse and half to prevent himself from doing the same. Merry, on the other hand, threw himself upon his knee, whispering. With a calm smile, Aragorn acknowledged his old friends.  
  
"Yes, Peregrin, Legolas, Gimli, 'tis I. But do call me Elessar. I have grown accustomed to it." The four all nodded dumbly. Only Merry could have expected the change that had overcome their friend. His grizzled beard and hair were now refined and grey with age. Wrinkles creased his tired face, and the luster in his eyes had faded. He was King Elessar of Gondor, merely a fading shadow of Aragorn the Ranger. Strider was gone forever.  
  
The King smiled. "Come. You are weary. You must rest." He beckoned to the porter, who led the small group into the palace. Waen slipped on hand into her father's. Legolas squeezed it, glancing over his shoulder to see Aragorn gazing after them. Pippin glanced about: Merry had disappeared.  
  
They traveled through the twisting corridors of the palace, meeting guards at every corner. Once they ran into a young girl with large, frightened eyes. She squealed and ran off. Pippin frowned. Everything seemed so... off. Things had changed greatly since his last visit with Sam. But that was before Merry was Meriadoc. A time long past.  
  
At last they reached a large door. The porter swung it open, and they beheld a vast throne room Pippin was sure had not been there before. Before them on a large throne sat Arwen Undomiel, Queen of Gondor. At her side sat the small girl from the hallway, large eyes sweeping over the companions uneasily. To Arwen's other side stood a tall young man with a proud and haughty air. In the shadows behind the throne sat another, but even the eyes of Legolas and Waen could not pierce the blackness to see his face. The Queen smiled at the four as they entered, calling out in a sweet voice, "Come, you are welcome here."  
  
Pippin timidly stepped forward as Arwen held out her hand. Each of the companions kissed it but Waen, who, Pippin noticed, merely touched the hand to her forehead. A tiny grin snuck across his face. He was glad she was with them.  
  
Arwen then placed a hand on the shoulder of the girl beside her. "Good friends, meet my children. This is Alataestel Lissier, my youngest and only daughter." The small girl smiled weakly. Her huge blue eyes met with Pippin's for a moment before flashing to the floor. She pulled her long blonde hair forward, trying to hide her pale thin face. The Queen next turned to the young man beside her. "This is my eldest son, Aglareb Minuial. He will be the King of Gondor someday." Her eyes shone as she looked up at her tall and handsome son. Aglareb smiled at his mother, then swung his eyes carelessly over the friends before him. His gaze settled on Waen. She shuddered, clasping her father's hand a little tighter. Pippin saw Legolas shift his weight ever so slightly so that he stood more between Waen and the High Prince. He did the same, and was flashed a grateful smile by Waen when Aglareb's eyes moved on.  
  
Arwen glanced over her shoulder at the shadows. The figure seated in them stood, arms crossed, questioning. With a sigh of disgust, Arwen motioned him into the light. "This is my other son, Draug Naurcarag." The boy stepped forward, revealing himself. His face was dark and stormy, deep eyes flashing as he bent his head toward the companions. Of the three children, he alone looked like an Elf. The Queen continued, motioning to the friends,  
  
"This is the remainder of the Fellowship of the Ring your father so often speaks of. That is Peregrin Took the halfing, Gimli Gloin's son the dwarf, Legolas Greenleaf the elf, and..." here she paused, "what was your name again, dear?"  
  
"I am Agarwaenloth Darkwind, m'lady." Waen replied, politely inclining her head toward the throne. Arwen smiled, appearing to remember.  
  
"Yes, Agarwaenloth Darkwind, daughter of Legolas Greenleaf." As his mother said this, Aglareb once again looked toward Waen. She turned her eyes away, frightened by his look. Pippin caught himself beginning to glower at the crown prince. He calmed his features, glancing at Waen. Though her eyes were to the floor, she appeared as always. But after spending so many days with her, Pippin could tell that the look had shaken her. Little Alataestel bowed her head and muttered something of a greeting. Aglareb, eyes still on Waen, bid them all good day from behind a forced smile. Draug glanced at his mother, then bowed slightly, saying softly,  
  
"Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo." Arwen looked up sharply. Her eyes flamed up as she drew in a sharp breath, hissing to her middle child. To Pippin, it sounded like she said,  
  
"What did I tell you about speaking that tongue in my presence?" Draug bit his lip and slid back into the shadows. He seemed accustomed to being there while his siblings shone in his mother's eyes. Arwen took a deep breath, then continued with a sweet smile, "But what of Samwise Gamgee?"  
  
Pippin took a step forward. "He was unable to come, m'lady. He had to stay with his wife, who has fallen ill."  
  
The Queen nodded before saying , "I am so glad you all could come. King Elessar was so insistent that you come. But now you must be weary. Get you away to rest, I shall see you again tonight." The four bowed and left the room, again following the porter through the halls. They were all placed in the same room and left to their own devices. The moment the door closed, all four of them turned to each other and said, "We need to talk."  
  
(( hmm, not much of a cliffhanger ending... or IS it?? What's wrong with all of Aragorn's kids? [Other than the fact that they aren't the children Tolkein gave Aragorn and Arwen... -.-] Why is Arwen so darn touchy about elvish? And WILL PIPPIN NEED HIS SWORD???? Dumdumdum! Actually, the answer to that most annoying question is in the next chap. *Gasps* but before I go on, I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you all! So keep the good stuff coming! I'll start working again immediately tomorrow. Please R&R!)) 


	5. Here Where We Stand

And Drink To Me Yet  
  
Chapter 5 - Here Where We Stand  
  
Pippin sat deep in thought, pondering the discussion. He heard Gimli and Legolas conversing in whisper, and, though he could not see her, he knew Waen was at the window behind him, gazing across the plains. He recalled her words, letting her clear voice ring through his head once more.  
  
"This is not right," she had said, "The very air here is tainted. These walls hold secrets. Let us not stay here."  
  
"We cannot leave without a reason," Gimli then pointed out, "And if we leave, we'll never find out why we were called to Gondor."  
  
Waen had bitten her lip in silence. Legolas had gently touched her arm, saying, "There is no danger here. We are with you, be not afraid."  
  
"I fear not for myself," Waen replied quietly, eyes cast to the ground. Legolas and Gimli had both looked away. Pippin ventured,  
  
"Then who do you fear for?" His question was left floating in the air, deepening the silence. Eventually, the conversation had drifted on, meaningless.  
  
Pippin closed his eyes. A feeling of dread was growing in the pit of his stomach. Behind him he heard a soft noise as Waen moved, causing the curtains to ripple and sway. A soft chord flowed into his ears. Opening his eyes, he turned and saw Waen with a lute and strumming softly. Her eyes still wandered o'er the plains as she sang softly to herself. Pippin gazed across at her. So serene, so young.  
  
Legolas and Gimli stopped whispering, and turned to watch the girl as well. For a moment, they all simply sat there, spell-bound by Waen's voice. Pippin didn't understand the words, but Legolas dabbed away a tear. The song touched the depths of his heart, stirring up memories of gladder days.  
  
At last the song ended, and there was silence. Then Waen looked up, suddenly aware of her audience. She blushed and slid down from the window seat. Pippin looked away as well. There came a knock on the door.  
  
The four companions jumped. Gimli called out, "An' who'll that be?"  
  
"You are called to dinner. The King awaits you." The porter's voice came through the doors. It took a moment to settle in. Then Pippin laughed.  
  
"Of course! Just a moment!" he called back. The others looked at him. "Remember?" he asked them. "Aragorn called us here! We're going to dinner now!"  
  
The three others laughed. Of course! What had they expected? Pippin found himself shudder, and decided not to answer that question.  
  
They left their room and were led to another. They entered the hall, Waen gasping at it's grandeur. Before them lay long tables beneath drapes of velvet, while gold plates awaited them at their cushioned seats. They approached the high table. Pippin looked once again on Aragorn's face. It had subtly changed when the four had entered the room, Pippin wasn't sure how. But once again shivers shot up his spine.  
  
They ate and drank, laughing as they had before. Well, Merry didn't join in. In fact, Pippin noted, Merry didn't show up at all. He only frowned when Waen leaned over and asked where his friend was. He forced himself to appear content to be with the others, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach was returning. It was all he could do to laugh and sing with the others.  
  
His face began to grow pale. Troubled, Waen leaned over again. "What ails m'lord?"  
  
Pippin grinned weakly. "Tis nothing, I simply feel unwell. Tis such rich food after all that traveling. Some rest will do me good. Tis fatigue, and that is all."  
  
Waen frowned, but said no more.  
  
At last they all rose. The King took his lady's arm, and Aragorn and Arwen left the room while the others stood, the Queen accompanied by little Alataestel. Aglareb offered Waen his arm. Prompted by her father, she took it. She flashed a glance back at Pippin. He smiled at her, feeling sorry. He had talked to Aglareb at dinner. Or rather, Aglareb had talked at him during dinner. Pippin watched as the High Prince opened his mouth to begin. Poor Waen, he thought.  
  
The three companions found themselves alone with Draug. His dark eyes seemed to soften as he watched his parents and siblings leave without him. For a moment, Pippin thought the fierce young prince looked almost sad. But the moment was gone, and Draug Naurcarag resumed his dark glare and shadowed face. Pippin suddenly gasped. Whenever he had seen Merry with his family, his friend's eyes had appeared as Draug's had; tired, longing, melancholy. The others looked at him, so Pippin tried to conceal his gasp as a cough. Legolas and Gimli bid the prince and Pippin good night, and went off to find the gardens. Pippin was alone with Draug.  
  
Draug opened his mouth to speak, but his thoughts could find no voice. He halted, muttered a farewell to Pippin, and slid off, almost blending into the shadows. But Pippin was determined to speak with Draug. Somehow, this melancholy boy was tied to Merry, and he intended to find out how. He hurried after the prince, trying to follow the dark shadows around the corner and the echoing footsteps just down the hall. Yet at last, he lost all sight of the other, and sat, exhausted, in the hall. He peered around. Lost. He was utterly lost.  
  
He stood, wandering on through the dark halls. At last he saw some light flickering beneath a door. He knocked on it, hoping to find aid. There was no answer, so he pushed gently at the door. It swung open, and Pippin gasped again. "Unhand him!" he cried, dashing into the room and brandishing his sword.  
  
((And dere you have it! He needed his sword! Thank you, i'm done now. *Is slapped silly by the readers* all right, all right, I'll tell you what was happening in the @$#%&# room! Geez, don't be so violent!! Lol, please keep R&R-ing, your comments and criticism are the best gift I could ask for. Well, other than rupert grint, tom felton, and sean biggerstaff for Xmas. But that's another story... o.o)) 


	6. Doors Best Left Locked

And Drink To Me Yet  
  
Chapter 6 - Doors Best Left Locked  
  
A dark figure threw itself before Pippin, shoving him back into the hallway. He stumbled back against the opposite wall as the door slammed and the figure whirled to glower angrily at him. Pippin raised himself up, sword still in hand. "Let me pass, Draug!" he demanded as the prince continued to block the door.  
  
Draug glared at Pippin, back firmly against the door. "Do not pry too deep, Master Hobbit. Get back to your rooms, this is no place for a halfling."  
  
"Merry's my friend!" Pippin shouted. Draug leapt forward, clapping a hand over Pippin's mouth.  
  
"Then I advise you to stay silent," he hissed, "and come with me."  
  
Pippin nodded dumbly, and allowed himself to be led through the halls. At last the young prince entered a door and pulled Pippin in after him. It was a small bedroom, sparsely furnished and crammed with volumes uncountable. Pippin managed to glance at a few title as he was directed to the only chair in the room. Most were in some form of Elvish.  
  
When the hobbit was seated, the Elf moved to sit on the bed. It sagged, even under his light weight. Draug settled in, then faced Pippin. "So," he asked quietly, "What did you see?"  
  
"Enough. What was your father doing?"  
  
A faint, dark smile passed over Draug's lips. "Father deemed that your friend Meriadoc's loyalty was slipping away from him. He was merely securing it."  
  
Pippin's eyes grew wide with terror. "That's... that's..."  
  
"Impossible?" Draug prompted, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Unthinkable? Inhumane? Cruel? But you know not the half of it, Master Hobbit."  
  
Here the Elf lowered his fair dark eyes. "You have seen how he treats his advisors. Not how he treats his own kin."  
  
"It cannot be worse than that!" Pippin scoffed, but a look from Draug silenced him. The look held so much pain, so much terror, that now the hobbit it was that looked away. Pippin could not imagine anything worse than what Aragorn had been doing to Merry, but apparently Draug could. He looked up when the prince spoke again.  
  
"It not the pain I mind so much. It's hearing Alataestel screaming, and holding her when she cries afterwards." His eyes, usually so dark and threatening, now seemed soft and oddly wet. Pippin rose and crossed to the boy. Yes, when you got right down to it, the hard figure before him was no more than a young boy, a mere child. He sat down beside Draug, and placed a hand gently on the prince's shoulder. Draug didn't seem to notice as he looked down at his hands, blinking hard. Pippin's heart went out to the child beside him, but before he could say anything, a voice was heard.  
  
"Pippin? Pippin? Peregrin Took, where have you gotten to?"  
  
Draug jumped at the voice, but Pippin smiled. He rose and said, "Waen is looking for me. Perhaps I had best leave."  
  
The Elf stood as well, eyes once again glaring from a cold face. "I'm not going to just let you go back there. I'm not stupid."  
  
"Fine. You can walk us back." Draug nodded and pulled the door open. Pippin stepped out and quickly glanced around, forming a clear mental image of the corridor. Footsteps hurried toward him. He turned to see Waen hurrying to his side as Draug shut his door, scowling about the hall.  
  
"Pippin! We were all worri-" Waen cut herself off as she approached and saw Draug. She bowed slightly, "Pardon, m'lord."  
  
Draug was silent, scowling at the wall behind Waen. She knelt down beside Pippin and lowered her voice, "Father, Gimli and I have been searching for you, but to no avail. Where have you been?"  
  
"I was speaking with the young prince," Pippin dropped his voice, "and now I wish to speak with you. Come, I'll explain later."  
  
Waen nodded, standing. She shot a sweet smile at Draug, who looked away. "It is late, m'lord. We should all get some rest." They walked in silence, all in thought. At last they came to the correct door. Pippin pulled it open, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Draug.  
  
"Small master," the Elf said quietly, "Remember this one wisdom: Not all doors may be opened." Pippin nodded, and the prince removed his hand. The hobbit turned again and entered the room. Waen moved to follow him, but now Draug's hand fell upon her shoulder. He spoke to her softly in her native tongue, and she paused. Legolas peered over Pippin's head and out the door at his daughter. She smiled and made a sign to him. Her father frowned but said nothing. Waen nodded to Pippin, called a good night to Gimli, and pressed her father's hand. Then she stepped away from the door, and Pippin watched her and the young prince slid down the hall, conversing rapidly.  
  
Pippin turned back into the room, whispering, "We have to talk."  
  
Legolas nodded, and Gimli added, "Yes we do, Master Hobbit, yes we do."  
  
((Hmm, nm to say here. Keep R&Ring, or the lazy but creative side of me may go on strike!)) 


	7. Questions Lead To Another Door

And Drink To Me Yet  
  
Chapter 7 - Questions Lead to Another Door  
  
"That's impossible!" Gimli thundered, "Even Aragorn wouldn't do something like that!"  
  
"I saw it with my own eyes," Pippin leaned back against the soft cushions of his chair. He could still see it, Merry sprawled across the floor in a bloody heap, and Aragorn... Aragorn... "There is nothing else truer than Merry in that room and the pain I saw in the prince's eyes."  
  
Legolas lifted his bowed head, seeming to awake from some dark meditation. "It does not fit; we are missing something."  
  
"How so?" Gimli grunted, twirling his ax to remain calm. Pippin leaned forward; whatever wisdom their Elven friend had to offer would prove insightful.  
  
"Friends, this man is not Aragorn."  
  
"What?!?" Gimli slapped himself on the forehead with a resounding thunk. Pippin leaned back with a resigned sigh as well. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
"Please, friend, do not speak in riddles," he moaned, "Tis too late at night!"  
  
Legolas brushed away his companion's exasperation with a wave of his hand. "It is the truth! We will all consent that this man is not Strider, will we not?" The others nodded thoughtfully. "Then we must confess also that he is no longer Aragorn. He is Elessar now."  
  
"In name, perhaps, but really now..." Gimli struggled to put his and Pippin's thoughts to words. Legolas banged his fist on the table and rose, eyes dancing angrily.  
  
"Nay! This is much more than that!" Pippin started to hear the Elf speak so harshly. Gimli fell silent as well, and they both gazed respectfully at Legolas, trying to see things as he did. The fair Elf calmed himself and continued. "I've seen it before. Aragorn was but a man, and you consent that men are easily corrupted."  
  
The others nodded while Legolas wearily seated himself again. "Aragorn loved power too much, he allowed it to go to his head. He would not rest, he had to have more power, he had to be in control of more lives." There was pain in Legolas' eyes as he spoke. "We have lost our friend; he is now another."  
  
Pippin hung his head in grief as Legolas' fell silent, but Gimli squinted one skeptical eye at the two by the table. "Can it truly be only that?"  
  
"What else can it be?" Pippin looked toward him, half-hoping there could be another explanation.  
  
Gimli furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure just yet, Master Hobbit, but I intend to find out. There's got to be something else influencing Aragorn's mind. And lads, I figger if we learn what it is, we can fix it and get our old chum back!"  
  
Legolas looked skeptical, but deep in his heart, Pippin hoped that Gimli was right.  
  
The morning came none too soon; Pippin hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He opened his eyes, hearing a creak of floorboards. Turning his head slightly, he spotted Waen stepping silently across the room toward his bed. He rose onto his elbow, watching her. Waen noticed as he rose, and with a smile hastily reached his side. "Good morrow, Master Pippin."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?" the girl frowned, head tilting slightly to the left and causing her hair to fall sideways in a golden wave.  
  
Pippin sat up, pushing the covers back; he was still dressed from the night before as, he noted with a quick glance, was Waen. Throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, he pat the space beside him. "You wouldn't wake me up this early for nothing."  
  
"You weren't asleep." Waen answered playfully, seating herself. Pippin nodded with a half-smile, consenting. Her young face, he noticed, was pale, as though she also hadn't slept. Her eyes as well lacked their usual radiance, and her overall appearance was slightly weak. Pippin's lips dropped into a concerned frown; Waen looked very unlike herself.  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
Waen looked down at the hands she had just folded in her lap. "I spoke awhile with Draug. He's really very nice, rather kind and whatnot despite his appearance. Then he was bringing me back to the room when his sister approached us. Alataestel, you know." Waen's voice dropped a little, a soft smile flitting across her face. "Poor dear, she was hearing noises and had fled her room in terror. She came running to Draug, sobbing with fear and throwing herself into his arms. He gathered her up to bring to his mother, but pointed me back toward our rooms. I tried to follow his directions, truly," here a smile spread across Pippin's face as a slight flush of color raced across Waen's, "but I found myself in the wrong place. I sought help in a room..." her voice trailed off.  
  
Pippin's hand instinctively reached out and clasped Waen's. Walking into rooms was apparently a dangerous thing in Aragorn's palace. Though Waen was speaking of the night before, Pippin held her slim hand tightly, trying to defend her from whatever she had seen. She didn't seem to notice, lost for the moment in her own thoughts.  
  
At last she seemed to return to the present. She looked up, eyes meeting Pippin's again. "It took me the rest of the night to find my way back."  
  
"What was in the room?" Pippin's voice was hushed, expecting the worst. Waen gave him a cryptic smile.  
  
"I think you'll recognize it." She gently removed her hand from his, reaching into the folds of her robes to draw the object forth.  
  
((Yey! Lovely cliff hanger chapter that will make you all suffer as you wait expectantly for the next one! Love you all!!! XD)) 


	8. The Announcement

And Drink To Me Yet  
  
Chapter 8 - The Announcement  
  
Pippin rushed after Legolas and Gimli, Waen at his heels glancing nervously around. At last they caught up with their friends, falling into step behind them. Pippin looked up at Waen for a moment. She patted the small bulge in her pocket, nodding her head very slightly.  
  
They soon reached the Great Hall of the palace, and once again fell into silence when they saw it. Pippin was sure he couldn't remember the room being so stupendously huge. It seemed to take forever as they slowly made their way to the other side of the room.  
  
Aragorn was seated there on a high throne, waiting for them. Arwen sat at his right side, tiny Alataestel on her lap. On his left stood Aglareb, seeming even taller and more menacing than before. Pippin once again shifted his weight uncomfortably as the high prince's eyes rested on Waen and she shuddered. He thought he could make out Draug in the shadows, scowl plastered onto his face almost defensively.  
  
"Friends!" Aragorn called out, waving them forward, "Once again, I thank you for coming. I'm sure you all wish to know why your here."  
  
The companions glanced at each other, then nodded slowly. Pippin knew why he was there. He wanted to help Merry.  
  
The king continued, "We are met to witness a great occasion. Soon it shall be my son Aglareb's 18th birthday."  
  
Pippin heard Waen stifle a sigh of disappointment. He knew how she felt. A birthday party?  
  
"On that birthday," Aragorn spoke calmly, eyes traveling over the companions, "Aglareb must make a choice. The choice of the heirs of Eärendil. The choice of the Peredhil."  
  
Legolas and Waen's breath came in sharply, while Gimli and Pippin cast glances at each other. The hobbit half-frowned, wondering what that meant. He watched Aglareb, and saw a strange light in the prince's face. 'What can the decision be?' he wondered.  
  
"And then," Aragorn's eyes snapped onto Waen, "Then my son will choose his wife."  
  
Legolas' hands bunched convulsively into fists, but Waen's pale one rested on his shoulder and calmed him. Pippin looked down at his own hands. They too were made into fists. He shot a glance at Gimli; the dwarf had grabbed the back end of his ax before cooling himself off. Pippin once again looked up at Aragorn, who's eyes were dancing. 'What the hell can he be playing at?'  
  
Suddenly, the doors at the far end of the room burst open. The companions whirled around in time to see Merry flying across the room. Pippin gasped at the look of horror on his old friend's face as he tore down the room toward the king.  
  
Merry arrived, and stood panting by Aragorn's side. The high king frowned, "Meriadoc, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Sire," Merry managed to gasp out, "It has been stolen!"  
  
((oOo, all those questiony things again! But first: I was asked wether I used a name generator for my charries with funny names. I didn't !! I just had my dictionary and was all sleepy and like 'wow! WORDS!!!' so yeah. Back to the questions!!What was stolen? What is the mysterious object Waen found and apparently has with her? What is the choice of the Peredhil, and how will Aglareb choose? Why is Aragorn so evily trying to set up Aglareb and Waen? Why have you been wondering why they were gathered in Gondor, only to find out that it is an extremely lame reason?? Why can't we all just GET ALONG???? *Runs out of good questions* tune in next time on... And Drink To Me Yet!!!)) 


	9. Blood for the Globe

And Drink To Me Yet  
  
Chapter 9 - Blood for the Globe  
  
"Pippin," Legolas whispered, "take Waen back to our rooms. Gimli and I will join you shortly, once all this clears up."  
  
The tall Elf gestured around the frenzied Hall. After Merry's outburst, Aragorn and Arwen had exchanged a meaningful glance, the meaning of which was lost on Pippin. Then Aragorn had calmly requested the aid of Elf and Dwarf in finding a highly valued possession of his which had apparently been misplaced. While Legolas and Gimli pledged their assistance, the Hall had filled with attendants, all apparently searching for whatever Aragorn and Merry had eluded to. In the confused crowd that grew swiftly about him, Pippin lost sight of Merry. Draug as well, he noted, had completely disappeared.  
  
Pippin nodded at his friend's request, and lead Waen from the room. He was glad to get away from all the noise and chaos. As the doors to the Great Hall swung shut behind them, the frantic sounds became muffled. After a moment of passing through the halls, the noises had completely disappeared.  
  
"You know," he muttered softly to the girl as they walk, "they're probably looking for what you took."  
  
Silence was her only response, and in that silence they continued on to their rooms.  
  
Pippin paused at the door. It was slightly open, making him frown. He was sure he had seen Waen pull it closed as they dashed off... From the slightly puzzled look on her face, he could tell she was thinking along the same lines. Cautiously, Pippin drew his sword, glad that he still carried it with him. He noted that Waen had likewise managed to produce a dagger from some inner folds of her robes. They slowly approached the door, hardly daring to breath in the thick silence that enveloped them. After a moment's hesitation, Pippin threw the door wide and entered the room, woodland friend at his side.  
  
At first he thought that the room was empty. He lowered his sword, glancing around. Waen caught his shoulder and indicated the window. It was the one she often sat in these past few days, strumming her lute absently or favoring the others with a song of her people. Now Pippin noticed that the curtains were stirring. A long slender hand reached around them. As it drew the curtains back, the scowling countenance of Draug was revealed.  
  
Pippin let out a sigh of relief as he advanced toward the prince, saying plainly, "You gave us quite a start, leaving the door ajar as you did!"  
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you." Draug's voice was softer than Pippin had expected, and when he looked up he saw that Draug's scowl was gone. Instead the young prince wore a tired, slightly overwhelmed expression. Pippin softened his own manner, and saw that Waen had done the same. She approached Draug, a pleasant smile gracing her lovely features.  
  
Her voice was as soft as Draug's had been. "Did you wish to speak with us or with our companions, Highness?"  
  
"Yes," he glanced between them, then somewhat nervously toward the door. Once assured that it was closed, his dark eyes locked on Waen. "I know what it is you took."  
  
Pippin was sure that he must of flinched when Draug said this, but he noted that Waen did not. She appeared mildly puzzled, saying in a steady voice, "I don't understand what you mean."  
  
"You know very well what I mean!" Draug's voice seemed, for the first time Pippin had ever heard, slightly aggressive, and he saw Waen start to step back before she checked herself.  
  
"If you mean," her voice was soft, "what I think you mean, then I'm not giving it back."  
  
For a second Draug looked ready to slap Waen, but the second passed quickly and he turned away from them. Pippin exchanged a look with the young woman, and nodded to her. She took a step forward, reaching out her pale hand and lightly resting it on Draug's shoulder. Draug jumped when she touched him, half-turning as if he expected to see someone else. After marking that it was only Waen, the young prince turned once again toward the window, stormy eyes wandering across his father's kingdom.  
  
Pippin stepped forward, leaning against the window beside Draug. For a moment they stood in silence, gazing out at the rolling plains and hills of Gondor. Pippin's thoughts turned to the object Waen had stolen. Yes, it had been stealing, no matter how you looked at it. And stealing was wrong. They would, then, return it to Aragorn. Only, if they did that, he would remain Elessar...  
  
Waen's voice broke Pippin's thoughts off along with the silence. "Your Highness, please listen to me. It was wrong to take what I took from its rightful owner, I know, but I did so for a good cause."  
  
Draug's voice no longer held an aggressive or angry edge; it seemed on the contrary quite weak, "And what might that 'good cause' be, Lady Darkwind?"  
  
"I thought it would help your parents. Your siblings. You yourself, m'lord."  
  
He laughed bitterly, and Pippin thought that a glitter of pain could be seen in his dark eyes. "You thought, you say..."  
  
"Was I wrong to think so?" Waen frowned, as if she hadn't even contemplated the idea.  
  
"Yes." Draug looked around at her again, and Pippin was sure of the glitter in the prince's eyes now. It was fear, and Pippin could tell that Waen saw it. Her hand tightened slightly on Draug's shoulder, and she cast her eyes aside. Draug continued in the soft voice he had used before. "You've only made my father mad. That can only make matters worse.  
  
When Waen spoke again, her voice sounded almost plaintive. "What should I do, then?"  
  
Now it was Draug who turned aside, eyes still holding an unnamed dread in them. "Return what you have taken."  
  
"No!" Pippin said, almost angrily. Both of the young folk looked up at him, confused by his sudden outburst into the conversation. "No," he said again, "Waen's not giving it back. It's what's at the bottom of Merry's problems, and I intend to see it destroyed!"  
  
"Do you, Master Hobbit?" Draug raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes!" Pippin shot back, feeling his temper growing, "And I should think it's the root of your problems as well, and that you'd help me!"  
  
Waen's hand left Draug's shoulder, and she rummaged around in one of her pockets. From it she pulled a smooth round object, a crystal globe that appeared dark and empty. Yet even as Pippin gazed at it, he fancied that a light began to glow in its center, and he was suddenly seized with fear. He had gazed long ago into this very palantìr, and could still feel its haunting effects. He turned from it, once again looking out of the window.  
  
Draug also had turned from the palantìr. His voice now whispered softly to Pippin. "I would see it destroyed as well. But with the turning of the Ages, and the end of the War of the Ring, the laws of the Seeing- Stones have changed."  
  
"Changed?" Waen wrapped the globe once again in her robes, a shiver running down her spine.  
  
"There is but one way to destroy a palantìr," Draug's whisper replied, "and that is by means of a mortal sacrifice."  
  
((oOo! Sacrifice! This will be exciting! Convenient, though, eh, that it's a 'mortal' sacrifice? This automatically safeguards my pretty Waen! Yey!! And Legolas too, I suppose, so Greenleaf fans won't stop reading! Double yey!! Anyway, I have pretty much decided who is going to sacrifice themselves to destroy the Seeing-Stone.... IF it is going to get destroyed... *forshadowing~like* But, I would like to know who my lovely readers would like to see die. The candidates are Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin, with the -wildcards- Aglareb, Alataestel, and Draug. The royal children are half-mortal, right? So dude! I could kill one of them!! Bwah hah ha!!!!! *evil evil* Anyway, just include who you think should be sacrificed in your review. And a review, of course. -.-")) 


	10. Mixed Emotions

And Drink To Me Yet  
  
Chapter 10 - Mixed Emotions  
  
The idea of a mortal sacrifice had hit Pippin, the only mortal present, full on immediately, and it was starting to show its effects on his immortal and half-mortal friends. He looked at Waen, and saw a dullness in her eyes such as he could remember a'times in Frodo's. For one wild second, he thought that it meant Waen had once been a Ringbearer, though he quickly remembered that the Ringbearers had all already sailed off. It was, he decided, the cursed palantìr, which was perhaps now one of the most powerful tools of magic left in the world. And all its evil weight now rested on the unprepared shoulders of the young Elven maiden before him.  
  
A sharp rap on the door brought them all back into attention. Waen adjusted the Seeing-Stone where it was hidden among her robes, so that the sligth bulge that had marked its shape disappeared. With that she silently slid to the door and unlatched it, Pippin unconciously gripping his swordhilt.  
  
The door swung wide open, and Pippin found it at once filled by the formidable figure of the High Prince. He saw Waen shrink back a halfstep as Aglareb's eyes swept over the three of them, and noticed that Draug's scowl had returned.  
  
Alglareb smiled slightly coldly at them, taking a step into the room. "My father the King Elessar requests the presence of his second child, Draug Naurcarag, in his study immediately." Pippin felt Draug flinch beside him at the words. Aglareb turned to Waen, continueing in his haughty voice, "And my mother the Queen Arwen Undomiel wishes the audience of Lady Agarwaenloth Darkwind in her reception room, as she pleases."  
  
Waen and Pippin exchanged a look, but neither of them could think of a way out of the situation. After a second's silence, Waen tried lamely, "I know not the way to Her Ladyship's recpetion room."  
  
"I will take you." Aglareb smiled a little more warmly, but Pippin still didn't like the look of the High Prince. He watched Waen smile weakly in return, and take the arm offered her by Aglareb. He swept her out of the room, pausing only long enough to shoot a glance back at Draug and say, "To father with you."  
  
However, Draug remained in the room a few moments after Aglareb's departure. Pippin could tell that he was thinking furiously, and stood on in respectful silence. He was still halfshocked at the idea of mortal sacrifice. But then, if worse came to worse, Aragorn was only mortal...  
  
Draug's voice broke the silence, filled with subtle loathing. "I hate him."  
  
"Who?" Pippin looked up at him, "Your brother or your father?"  
  
"Both." Draug replied, before glideing from the room reluctantly. Pippin found himself alone, and turned once more to the window. He found himself humming a snatch of tune that he had once written and amused Waen with.  
  
"Here's to the friendships  
That we once had  
With age they only get better  
They never go bad..."  
  
A noise at the door made him break off his humming. Wipeing a tear from his eye, he turned and found himself face to face with Merry.  
  
((dumdundu!!! lol... Heeeeeeeere's Merry! Keeping in mind that Merry is evil now, this could get interesting... Also, so far people have voted thus for the sacrifice: 1 vote for Merry. Not to be sacrificed: 2 votes Gimli, 1 vote Aragorn, 1 vote all the royal kiddies. Go Gimli! only a few more chapters, 3 counting this one I think, to cast your slot about who will live and who will... well, quite frankly, not live. If you've already voted, you can do so again, but only one cast per chapter. And keep the good old fashioned R&Ring coming too!)) 


	11. Bonds of Friendship

And Drink To Me Yet  
  
Chapter 11 - Bonds of Friendship  
  
They stood in silence for a moment, gazing at each other across the room. Pippin studied the face of his old friend. The years had treated Merry well, but Aragorn had not. There were scars that burned red and black on Merry's now pale skin, and closer study revealed that his legs had both been broken more than once. Only, Pippin thought, if you had known Merry before the War of the Ring. One might have taken Merry's slightly odd stance as congenital. But Pippin knew better.  
  
Merry's hair was showing somewhat premature grey, and his eyes had the weary look of an old man; perhaps this was an effect of the palantìr. In their moment of silence, Pippin was filled with an almost bitter sorrow to see his friend thus. For beneath the meekness of his physical condition, beneath the apparent long years in his eyes, there was a hunger. It was a hunger that Pippin had once seen in the eyes of Boromir, and was as Sam had sometimes described in the eyes of Gollum. The hunger was a direct result of years of corruption at the hands of a cruel lord, and in that hunger Pippin could hardly recognize his dear friend.  
  
Merry it was who broke the silence. His voice was close to his old one, though a few strains of his new voice still haunted his words. "Peregrin, I suppose you know why I'm here."  
  
Pippin shook his head dumbly, at a loss for words. For a split second, he had been on the verge of replying that Merry was there because they were friends, but the thought had barely formed before he banished it. He hardly knew this Merry.  
  
"Oh," said Merry quietly "but I think you do. You're a friend of the Elven maid, are you not?"  
  
"If you are referring to Waen, then I have the pleasure of saying yes." Pippin stammered in response. His own voice, he noted, seemed oddly changed. It rang solidly of his younger years, the youthful days of adventure. He noticed that Merry seemed to falter when he heard Pippin's voice, and for a moment his clouded eyes blinked almost clear.  
  
Merry steadied himself though, saying, "Yes, tis the Lady Darkwind I alluded to." His voice once again seemed softer, and he took a step or two nearer Pippin to ensure that he was heard. "And I know it was she who stole my master's little trinket."  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Again his voice seemed to effect Merry.  
  
"Yes you do!" Merry spat back. His voice had gained a most disagreeable hiss, and he advanced again on Pippin. "I know she stole it and let you in on what she did!"  
  
Merry's voice then shot up to a disturbingly high pitch. "And perhaps she gave it over to your care! Give it to me!"  
  
With what sounded almost like a battlecry to Pippin, Merry lunged forward and caught the Took in the chest. Pippin yelped as they tumbled backward, hurtling dangerously close to the edge of the window. The scuffle was momentary; after just a minute Merry yelled triumphantly and pulled something round out of one of Pippin's pockets. While Merry examined his prize, Pippin leaned against the wall, sobbing for breath.  
  
"It's just an apple, Merry, just an apple..." Pippin said between gasps of air. Merry sat very still, staring hard at the apple as if willing it to turn into that which he truly sought. Then with another shriek he attacked Pippin again, both of their small bodies slamming against the wall before rolling across the floor.  
  
This time the conflict lasted longer. In the end Pippin lay exhausted on the ground with Merry standing over him, smiling wickedly. Merry reached down and grabbed Pippin's collar, perhaps with the intention of shaking him gruffly or choking him. However, as he grasped at the rough fabric of Pippin's shirt, Merry also caught up a thin golden chain hanging 'round the younger Hobbit's neck, and drew forth the charm on its end.  
  
It was a simple charm, a golden disk of middling size, upon which was described three interlocking circles. Above the circle were two simple words in Elvish script: 'To Friends'. Upon the back were carved three sets of initials. Merry couldn't see the back at the moment, but Pippin knew that they both knew whose initials they were.  
  
SG, PT, MB. Even now, Pippin could see them being carved into the disk in his mind's eye. It was shortly after they had gotten back from their great adventure. They had asked Frodo to have his own made and his initials added, but he had politely declined, one of the first signs that he was ready to sail to the Grey Havens. So it had been Sam, Merry, and Pippin who had sealed their friendship with an identical medallion each. Pippin had never taken his own off.  
  
Merry halfstood, halfkneeled, transfixed by the small piece of gold. Pippin took advantage of this lull in the action to catch his breath and study his friend's face again. It was pallid and covered in sweat from the fight, with a few scrapes and bruises in addition to a few now noticeable scars. But more than that, it seemed years younger. Pippin recognized Merry now, saw his friend of old who had been shrouded by pain and that strange longing hunger.  
  
After a long silent moment, Merry dropped the tiny weight onto Pippin's chest. For the first time in years his eyes were unclouded. His face wore a slightly puzzled expression, which swiftly melted into an expression of horror. When he spoke, his voice was his own, strong and clear as ever. "Pippin... I... you... forgive me..."  
  
Merry seemed to choke on his last words, and passed a hand over his brow. Pippin pushed himself up to a sitting position, replying, "I understand..."  
  
When he looked up again, there was a cloud growing over Merry's eyes. He was losing him again. Merry rose to his feet, muttering something to himself, and staggered out of the room.  
  
Pippin tried to rise to go after him, but his body refused to move. He sat very still, just as Merry had left him, and was sitting there still when Waen, Legolas, and Gimli returned to the room. It wasn't until Waen touched him lightly on the shoulder that he looked up and noticed them. When he did, he gave them a strange smile, saying, "They will pay for what they've done to Merry. If tis mortal blood and flesh needed to save him, then they shall give it to him."  
  
((oOo, mysterious chapter!! - - - which simply means I don't know what to say about it. ... So! There is only one chapter left of voting for who to sacrifice, so make sure you mention your choice in your review. Right now, it is thus: 2 votes for Merry, 2 for Pippin, 1 for all the royal kiddies, 1 for Aragorn. Not to be sacrificed: 2 votes Gimli, 1 vote Aragorn, 1 vote all the royal kiddies. But all that could change at any given moment! Bwah hah ha!!! R&R )) 


	12. Blood Money

And Drink To Me Yet  
  
Chapter 12 - Blood Money  
  
They planned it all in secret, of course. There was only a week in which to gain the knowledge they would need and then arrange it, and it wasn't until the eve of the last day that everything was complete. Well, nearly complete. It was time for the last stage of their plot.  
  
Pippin moved nervously in his seat, fidgeting with his napkin and trying not to glance at Merry. Waen shot him a look, and he placed the napkin once again on the table. He could feel cold sweat forming on his brow, and his hands were shaking slightly as he glanced down the table a ways toward Aragorn.  
  
It had been Pippin's idea to use Aragorn in the sacrifice, but now he was having second thoughts. What if the plan failed, and they were caught? He didn't so much fear for himself as for Waen. Her audience with the Queen had not gone pleasantly, and he now saw Arwen glaring along the table at Waen. Perhaps, Pippin mused, this had something to do with the unflattering manner in which Waen had accidentally referred to Aglareb, Arwen's favored son. But then, perhaps Waen hadn't said it accidentally. It didn't matter; either way, Waen had lost some of her esteem in the eyes of the High Queen. If they were caught, it wouldn't be simply imprisonment or death for Waen. It would be worse.  
  
After the dinner Pippin had hardly touched had been taken away, Gimli rose and proposed that they all take a walk in the gardens. It was such a lovely night, he added, and they ought to take advantage of the full moon's brightness.  
  
Aragorn nodded his approval, signaling the royal family and the guests to rise. Pippin walked before the others, beside Legolas and Gimli. He noted that Waen had tried to draw even with them, but had been held back and made walk with the High Prince. Pippin took a deep breath, glancing at the friends he had on either side of him. Elf and Dwarf were gazing resolutely ahead, faces blank. Pippin tried to make his own face devoid of emotion, but it was a struggle. Only then he thought of the way Merry had looked when he saw Pippin's charm, and the young Hobbit's face became set with determination.  
  
They strolled slowly for a while, Legolas keeping his eye on the rising moon. When it had cleared a certain tall oak, the Elf turned almost sharply to the left, the small party swinging after him. Pippin glanced up and saw him nod. With premeditated movement Pippin stumbled and fell back, suddenly finding himself behind Aragorn. A glance forward showed him an orb of crystal rolling from the folds of Legolas' robes out onto an unusually brown patch of grass perhaps six feet long.  
  
Because he was closer now to Waen, he heard her muttering. Yet even he took a step back as the ground surrounding the palantìr burst into fire. In the shocked second that the entire party stood frozen, the moonlight hit the writhing flames. They shot higher for a moment, then turned blue and resumed their previous height.  
  
Waen's voice was a little louder as she muttered again, and Pippin saw Gimli draw his axe. With a grunt the Dwarf through the axe forward, where it disappeared a moment in the flames. Suddenly it emerged from them, glowing blue and floating just above where the fire could lick at it. Now it was time for Pippin to act.  
  
Pippin threw himself forward, slamming all his weight against Aragorn's back and knees. At first Aragorn simply tottered forward, mouth forming silent words of protest. Then he fell, vanishing as the blue flames once again shot up higher than before. Gimli's now enchanted axe swung down hard, and they heard a gurgling scream.  
  
The next thing anyone knew, the flames had shrunk again, still glowing blue. Gimli's axe glowed and floated as before, now dripping with blood. And below the axes, in the ebbing flames...  
  
Aragorn was slowly standing up from where he had fallen. The back of his neck was crusted with blood, but his head was still on his shoulders. He turned slowly, his fiery eyes resting on the guests. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Waen's slim hand grabbed Pippin's shoulder, perhaps a bit more roughly than she had intended. Her whisper was Aragorn's only answer, "It didn't work..."  
  
((oo. You heard her. It didn't work. Which means... you guessed it! They're gunna try again! Who will it be? This is your last chance to vote! O, but don't cast your lot for Aragorn. Dude, he didn't work. The votes stand at: 4 for Pippin, 3 votes for Merry, 2 votes for all the royal kiddies, 3 votes for Aragorn. Not to be sacrificed: 2 votes Gimli, 3 votes for all the royal kiddies, 1 vote Aragorn, 1 vote for Merry, 1 vote for Pippin. So do something about it!! The exciting conclusion, next time, on.... And Drink To Me Yet!! *insert theme music here*)) 


	13. The Greatest Gift

And Drink To Me Yet  
  
Chapter 13 - The Greatest Gift  
  
Everyone moved at once. Legolas and Gimli pulled Aragorn from the fire, shoving him almost roughly into the advancing Arwen and Aglareb. Pippin and Waen hastened forward, and the four companions formed what protection they could against the blue-tinted fire.  
  
A fifth joined them. Pippin glanced up at their newest ally, and was only mildly surprised to see that it was Draug standing tall beside him. Perhaps this surprise sprung from the fact that for the first time, Draug truly looked like a prince. The half-Elven boy had drawn himself up to his full height, which in reality rivaled with his elder brother's. He had a regal air about him, his eyes flashing like an enraged king's. Pippin couldn't say exactly what else about him was changed, but he felt it in the air. It was the sort of presence that Pippin had oft' times felt radiate from Master Elrond Halfelven, and it suited Draug nicely.  
  
The seemingly transformed prince cast a look at Pippin, saying quietly, "Your attempt was honorable, Master Hobbit."  
  
Pippin managed to smile. He turned his full attention again to those before him, and found their faces all contorted with hatred. Well, all but the cherubim face of small Alataestel, who was hiding behind her mother's skirt.  
  
Aragorn's eyes were filled with flames likening to those burning now, and his voice was harsh as he held out his hand. "Give the palantìr to me. It is mine by right."  
  
"It can be yours no longer," Legolas shot back "for you have abused its ancient powers."  
  
"What will you do, then?" Arwen's face was oddly twisted into what might have been a wicked grin. "Will you destroy it? Your attempts have failed at that!"  
  
"Not yet they haven't." The voice was so unlike Draug's, that at first Pippin knew not who had spoken. But as Draug's words continued, Pippin turned to him in slight awe. "The only way to destroy the palantìr they have found, only for one thing. The Stone's last uses were for black purposes, so the sacrifice must be made of the light."  
  
The others all stood silent, drinking in Draug's voice as though they had never heard it before. Which, Pippin supposed, they hadn't. Not really anyway. The young prince continued, "Whoe're is sacrificed must be truly willing to give their life for this cause. They must wish an end to the malady that the Stone creates, because they must wish to spare the ones they love." His eyes lingered a moment on the tiny face of Alataestel, peering out at her brother from around Arwen's skirts. "I do not know what power my blood has, but if it be half-mortal even it will serve."  
  
He took a step backward, the first flames of sapphire licking greedily on the edge of his robes. Suddenly Pippin found himself crying, "Stop!"  
  
Draug stopped, looking toward Pippin almost curiously. Everyone once again seemed transfixed, unable to move or mayhap think. Save Pippin. He took a deep breath, and drew forth the charm hung by a golden chain around his neck.  
  
The small gold disk glittered in the firelight, and could be seen reflected in the eyes of the others. Suddenly it seemed that Merry too had come unfixed in time, for he reached to his own collar and drew up a similar charm from about his neck. His eyes were clear, and he looked again like himself. Pippin smiled, and received a smile from Merry in exchange. The greatest gift he could have given.  
  
Pippin shot a look at Waen, whose eyes seemed at once filled with sorrow and understanding. His whispered breath sang to her, "And drink to me yet when I'm dead and gone..."  
  
She nodded, or seemed to, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Pippin looked once again looked to Merry, who seemed somewhere between a daze and waking. The Took called to him softly, "To friends!"  
  
Then Pippin turned and, even as the enchanted axe swung high, plunged himself into the flames.  
  
The End  
  
((*sniff* Well, that was depressing... or was it uplifting? Anyway you look at it, that's the end. Until I write the sequel, anyway.... speaking of which, good ideas are always appreciated. If you lot want a sequel, anyway. Because this ending is slightly inconclusive. I mean, what happened? Do you really know? Do I really know? Hmmmm.... a sequel is definitely in order. Oo, and the final results for the sacrifice poll is thus: 6 votes for Merry, 6 for Pippin, 5 votes for Aragorn, 3 votes for all the royal kiddies, {5 just Aglareb, 1 just for Draug}. Not to be sacrificed: 4 vote for Pippin, 3 votes for all the royal kiddies, 2 votes Gimli, 1 vote Aragorn, 1 vote for Merry. But did I take that into account? NoOoOo! I just went and evilly killed off the Mighty Pippin Took.... or did I??? Ooo, must go write sequel, then!!)) 


End file.
